


The Great Mammon and His Human

by 1rinnotsubaki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Fluff and Light Angst, Mammon is a dumbass but I love him, Other, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rinnotsubaki/pseuds/1rinnotsubaki
Summary: The Newspaper Club publishes an article about the Student Council, and it includes a height comparison of all the brothers. While the Avatar of Greed may be the shortest of the brothers, he points out that you’re the shortest in the House of Lamentation. Of course, you aren’t amused.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	The Great Mammon and His Human

It is dinnertime at the House of Lamentation, but something seems off. Everyone is awfully quiet, save for Beelzebub’s munching—who, as always, is eating like there’s no tomorrow. You have been following Lucifer’s orders to do your tasks, so you feel even more exhausted this time, even though it has only been several weeks since you became an exchange student and started staying in Devildom.

The air tonight just feels heavy. You open your mouth to start a conversation with the brothers, but Asmodeus gets to it first.

“Hey, hey, did you see? The Newspaper Club published the article about us today!” Asmodeus excitedly breaks the ice, easily catching almost everyone’s attention.

It isn’t difficult for you to remember what Asmodeus is talking about, since a panicked Leviathan dragged you to the Student Council room the day the Newspaper Club set an appointment with them for the article. You recall that you had no choice, but your being there somehow helped the Avatar of Envy calm down at least, which was good enough.

Leviathan shudders at the memory—he starts grumbling about how the whole affair was such a normie thing to do, and how he wished he didn’t have to do it.

“The one with the interviews?” Satan sighs. “Did we really have to do that?”

Lucifer crosses his arms, his face looking grim. “Diavolo remarked that it would help boost the student body’s morale, and we had no choice but to go with it as the Student Council.”

“I wished it was less… personal, though. They didn’t have to include profiles.” Belphegor yawns as he glances at his twin, who is paying no attention to the conversation.

“Well, I’ll never pass up a chance for other students to know more about me!” Asmodeus replies in delight. Of course, the Avatar of Lust would be happy being featured in an article like that. “Our local scumbag doesn’t seem to be so happy, though.”

The Avatar of Greed freezes under Asmodeus’s mocking stare.

“T-they didn’t have to include a height comparison, ya know!” Mammon retorts. “Sheesh, they didn’t need to know that…”

Leviathan grins, his previous gloom nowhere to be seen in his face, as this is a chance to tease his brother. “You’re just pissed because you’re the shortest out of all of us lolol even though you’re the second-born lol”

You have always thought that Mammon’s antics were… amusing. You consider him to be the closest to you out of all the brothers, but he sometimes ends up pushing you off the edge, which annoys you.

“H-hey! I’m lucky I ain’t so short,” Mammon shrugs, getting agitated yet still taking pride over being superior than you in something shallow like height. “At least I’m still taller than this human here!”

“Pfft, the Avatar of Greed just admitted he’s the shortest in the Student Council… and sent!” Leviathan snickers.

“But Mammon, I’m **human** ,” you quip, trying to maintain your composure. You are aware of your complex about your physical appearance—especially your height—all your life and living with the brothers didn’t help—everyone just looked so beautiful.

Well, it’s not a big deal—you would tell yourself—since they’re demons, but something about the things Mammon just said in addition to your fatigue makes you want to burst.

“I don’t think humans would ever be taller than—”

“You’re so small and fragile, ya know!” Mammon stands up from his seat and rests his arms on your head. “Be grateful that the Great Mammon let you form a pact with him!”

And just like that, your last thread of patience snaps.

“ **Mammon** ,” you hiss. “Shut the **fuck** up.”

The white-haired idiot yelps and backs off in response. His pact with you forces him to obey you, sealing his lips shut.

“Whoa, you went a bit too far there…” Leviathan glares at Mammon, somehow sympathizing with you. The otaku can’t blame you though, it was the moron’s fault after all.

The brothers can only watch you storm out of the dining hall. You are done eating dinner anyway, and Mammon being insensitive right now won’t make you feel any better. You hear Satan say something about leaving you alone for a while and Lucifer sighs, rubbing his forehead in stress.

* * *

Soon after getting to your room, you lie down on your bed as you let your thoughts wander. You curse at yourself as you recall having opened up about your complex to Mammon that one night when you felt so homesick. You wish he would at the very least try to understand that getting judged and insulted—even if he didn’t (or never?) mean it—hurts you.

You wake up to the screen of your D.D.D. lighting up, indicating several notifications from chat. You briefly try to think when you fell asleep but dismiss it anyway. Looking at the previews, they are all messages from the worried brothers… except Mammon.

Your D.D.D. starts ringing and in shock, you almost drop it—Mammon is calling! You hesitate since you still feel upset, but you decide to answer anyway—maybe it’s better to talk to him and not prolong all this drama, after all.

“Hello?” You squeak into the microphone, half-expecting a flustered moron to respond, but you only hear silence. “Mammon, we won’t get anywhere if you don’t talk.”

You ask yourself if Mammon was being petty or arrogant, expecting you to talk first and maybe apologize? You scoff at the idea.

For several moments, you try to listen but only hear struggled groans from the other line—and the realization hits you.

“O-oh, I guess you can’t talk because of the pact, huh?” You ask sheepishly, mentally cursing yourself (again) for forgetting. “Wait for me, I think it’ll be better for me to go to your room to talk.”

Before you end the call, you hear a series of erratic knocks on your door. You hurriedly get up from your bed and open the door.

“Hi,” you nervously laugh. “sorry, I kind of forgot about what the pact can do. You can talk now, though.”

Mammon breathes deeply, free from the agony of not being able to talk. “I’m really sorry, that was real stupid of me back there.” He looks slightly flushed as he runs his hand through his white hair as if trying to gather his thoughts. His blue and yellow gradient eyes are still stubborn, not wanting to meet your gaze.

“I didn’t mean to say what I said, I swear! And I wanted to talk to ya, but I couldn’t because of the pact and— **argh**!” He ruffles his hair in frustration.

You already know that. That’s the kind of dumbass he is.

“But you could have tried to talk to me through messages...?” You reply, trying to suppress the smile tugging on your lips. “Don’t tell me you thought the command covered even chat?”

The Avatar of Greed reels in shock and shrugs. “Y-ya told me to shut up after all! I thought messages were counted!”

“To be fair, I still don’t completely get how pacts work yet, so we’re even.” You chuckle.

He stands there, staring, looking hazed. You catch yourself readily forgiving the demon, so you clear your throat and try to talk about what happened.

“A-anyway, about earlier,” you trail off, gesturing for this dumbass to sit down beside you on your bed. “I got hurt because, well… I’m insecure about the way I look. I-I mean, you already knew that, right? I told you before?”

Mammon quietly nods. He holds your hand, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb, before intertwining his hand with yours. He is only a few inches away from you, and the situation is only making your heart beat faster.

“I, I already felt so tired from doing the tasks earlier in school, and what you did just… added to the stress. I hope you understand. And, well… I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have used the pact like that. Like it’s something convenient which I could use any time I want.”

Your name slides off the Avatar of Greed’s tongue so smoothly—you feel blood rush to your cheeks, if it hasn’t yet. “I’m sorry for hurting ya. And for bein’ stupid.”

“That makes the both of us stupid then, don’t you think?”

You lie down on your bed in each other’s arms. Not minding what might happen when you’re found like this, you smile at him. He smiles back at you with his eyes sparkling, and you find yourself lost for words.

_You spend a long time with the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. I just really wanted to get this out of my system lol
> 
> I feel like some parts are confusing... but well, I'll revisit this at some point hehe
> 
> I just love Mammon so much even though he's a dumbass—a cute lovable tsundere one uwu (pls gib Mammon UR :'c )
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
